And so there was me
by YOUR WORSE NIGHTMARE
Summary: At least my life has turned from pathetic to awesome. But what happens to my freedom?" The blonde boy asked, recieving a sad sigh from the princess.


"Link! Wake up, you'll be late for school."

I groaned, throwing the blanket off of me. I rubbed my eyes and rolled off the bed, meeting the ground face-to-face. I'm that lazy in the morning.

I'm Link. Link Hark. I have blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, but in short, your average 'cute' boy. Yes, everyone goes after me. It's funny though, having tons of girls go for you when you're merely twelve years old. Yeah, I'm turning thirteen next year, making me an official teenager but who cares? It's not like there's anything important on growing up.

Oh well. Just suck it up and face another day.

Standing up, I ran immediately to the bathroom. I washed my face at the faucet and stripped out of my sleepwear. I jumped into the shower quickly and got out as fast as I got in. I slipped into my favorite green shirt and white board shorts. Throwing my brown sneakers on, I ran out the door and down the stairs to see my grandmother waiting on the dining table.

"About time, Link." She said. "Get your sandwich and head out, you're going to be late." She added, giving me my sandwich, schoolbag and lunch. I sighed, thanking her.

"See you later, Grandma." I waved as I took a bite out of my sandwich. I ran out the door and walked down the street.

Goddesses, it sucks to be me. Except that fan club thing I was talking about a while ago.

Sighing, I mess up my hair, making sure I look good. I like looking good for myself. I'm actually more loved than Ike, Marth and Roy. My buddies. I usually pick them up in the morning on the way to school. I may be the 'cutest' boy in school, but I'm not self-centered. I'm actually pretty responsible. I may be a show-off sometimes, but that's just for laughs. I turned on a corner to Marth's house. Well, mansion. He is the prince of Altea. His father's still ruling over Altea and Marth had absolutely nothing to do at their castle so he moved here to Nintendo City when we were both six. Marth brought Roy with him. So we pretty much met when we were young.

Ah, life was full of fights then. Like that time when—Oh wait, I have to fetch Marth. Right.

I approached the gigantic house and rang the doorbell. I heard Marth scream from inside. Did I tell you that Marth's a silly boy? Yeah. He likes to glomp people, he gives free hugs and screams when I fetch him.

People may think he's gay, but he's just very hyper.

The gate opened in front of me and I entered the driveway, going to the door. I'm his friend so I'm actually allowed to do anything in his house. Including barging in, but since I'm such a gentleman –Sarcasm intended- I don't. I was about to knock on the door but it opened before I touched it. Marth's grin scares me, but I get used to it.

"LIIINK!" He screamed, hugging me. If this was an anime, I would be sweatdropping right now.

"Yeah, um. Hey, Marth. You're still in your boxers." I said, averting my eyes away from the blue-haired prince's. Marth looked down on himself and screamed, running upstairs. I sighed, going in. I went to the stables at the back of the house. Yes, Marth has a stable. I couldn't afford one so he made one at the back of his house on my birthday. I admit, that was one of the greatest things he's done for me. He even got a horse for Ike, Roy, him and I. We go riding to school everyday. And we have races on the weekends, too. I approach my horse carefully. She knows me well but you still have to be gentle to horses. Her name's Epona. Epona flicked her ears at my direction as I approached her. I smiled, running my fingers through her hair.

"Hey, girl." I cooed, nuzzling my nose in her hair. She turned to me and neighed softly. I heard footsteps behind me and grinned. "Mornin' Ike." I said, tuning my head slightly to look at the boy.

"Hey, Link. What's up?" He responded, approaching a black mare he named Midnight. He petted the nuzzle of the mare before lifting himself up to the saddle. He swung his leg over it and held the reigns. "That's a good girl." He said quietly.

"Up is a direction." I responded, scoffing gradually. Ike glared at me, resisting the urge to smile. I grinned. "Okay, okay. Not much is happening, just the usual." I said dramatically. I got on Epona and followed Ike out of the stables.

Ike smiled and turned on the corner to the entrance where Roy was waiting. "Hey, Link." Roy grinned, petting his horse. It was a brown male Roy proudly named 'Chocolate'. Why he thought of that name was beyond me. Marth came in after a few minutes with his horse. It was a white male. We named him 'Unicorn' because once I saw him, I screamed, "Is that a unicorn?" Good times, good times.

We left for school right after Marth came out. Feeling bored, I had Epona go faster than the others, making a miniature race between us. In a matter of minutes, we reached the school. It was a large three-story building. The outside wall was covered with white. The gates were white, basically, everything was white. But when you enter the building, you'll see the walls were a beautiful shade of red. Not crimson, not blood, but yes, it was a beautiful shade of red. For the combat classrooms, the walls were brown and the floor was wood. For the beginner swordsmen or women, there are cushions for their falls but if you're really good at it, you lose the cushions and start with real swords. Ike and I are already in the highest level of swordsmen while Roy and Marth are a level below us.

Now for the history, math, science and language classes. Theses classes were different. Seeing this school has students from Altea to Hyrule, from Skyland and even from the stars! So the students are placed in groups depending on their lineage. Magic class is an optional class since not everyone can do magic. There are very little students joining this class. I'm in this class but I'm not that good, no matter what they say.

The four of us got off our horses and led the horses to the school stable. Did I tell you the school also had a field at the back for the horse stables, archery and if we're really good, we get to have sword fighting training there. It is better than staying inside after all. After we left our horses in the stables and entered the building, we were ambushed by crowds of students. There were lots of students, of course. All with different talents. Mostly combat, though. Shortly after going through the sea of students, the speakers beeped and the principal, Master Hand, spoke.

"Everyone, please gather at the auditorium. Repeat, gather at the auditorium." He said immediately. The students started their way to the auditorium immediately, some of the girls giving shy glances at Roy, Ike, Marth and I.

Were we really that handsome?

As the students poured in the gigantic room, Master Hand was having a conversation with his twin, Crazy Hand. Everyone loved Crazy Hand for he was fun and crazy and yeah. He's the one that keeps the fun in class and in recess. He's that awesome.

So being the best swordsmen, Ike and I sat at the front row, giving us the best view of whatever happens. Marth and Roy, however, were in the row behind us. Since they are a level below us. But whatever, Master Hand was about to start the announcements.

"Students, we have many news for today but the main reason I called you all here was to introduce our new students." As he finished that last word, two students entered the room and walked up the stage. The first one was a blonde Hylian, like me. He had blonde hair and crimson eyes. He wore a cowl covering his mouth and a blue shirt and jeans. I figured he kept to himself most of the time. He seemed very familiar… The next student, however, amazed me. "Sheik Sheikah," he motioned to the first student, "And Princess Zelda Hyrule." He motioned to the girl.

I'm serious, she has got to be the prettiest princess I have ever seen. Her eyes were of an ocean blue, her hair was brown and her skin was a pale pink. She was beautiful. But hey, she is a princess, what would you expect?

Ike nudged me and said quietly, "Hey, that's your country's princess." I nodded, looking at her. "Why didn't you tell me she was.. well… that?" He asked, obviously amazed by the girl's beauty.

"No one really got a good glimpse of her. She's always in her castle." I replied. Ike looked at me quizzically. I smirked. "Protective father." He gave a silent 'Ah' and nodded. Master Hand coughed to get everyone's attention again.

He turned to Sheik who nodded and went in front of the podium. Maybe he wasn't shy after all. "Hello. I'm, as Master Hand said, Sheik Sheikah. I like to be called Sheik. As if there was any other name for me. But anyway," He seemed to smile under his cowl, I thought, judging by the tone of his voice. "I am the cousin of Zelda and one of her protectors. I am here merely to guard the princess and to have some education of my own." He sighed. "And I believe Link Hark studies here as well?" He asked as everyone turned to me. I sank into my chair, embarrassed. Sheik and I used to train with each other when I was back at Hyrule. Sheik chuckled into the microphone and backed up to let Zelda talk.

She looked shy, really. She was in that castle of hers most of the time so she hardly met anyone her age. "Um. Hi." She said, hiding her hands behind her. "As Master Hand and Sheik said, I am Princess Zelda. I am very timid, as you can tell.." She said in a low voice and looked down at herself. "Ah.. I like the outdoors very much and back at Hyrule, I practice my archery with Sheik. I'm here for my education and for personal reasons." She flashed a quick smile and went back beside Sheik who patted her hair.

I sighed, waiting for Master Hand to dismiss us. Once he did, I stayed to greet Sheik. I haven't seen him in the longest time. He was my best friend when I was in Hyrule, along with Saria and Malon who moved here a few months ago. Sheik and I met up at the door and hugged each other.

"Sheik, I cannot believe you coming here." I said, letting go of the Sheikah. He grinned under his cowl, it seems and let go of me.

"Orders of the king, Link. He sends you his regards, by the way." He chuckled. "He misses you. He actually thinks of you as his son." I grinned. The King would always invite me to the hunts with Sheik and the other knights. "But…" He looked away.

I looked at him, confused. "But what?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. Let's get to class. I'm in all the classes with you and Zelda." I nodded.

---

"…And so we begin our lesson on the Triforce." Ms. Impa said clearly, opening her textbook. "Everyone open your book to chapter four. Before we begin reading, who knows anything about the Triforce?" She asked as the students raised their hands. I raised my hand, knowing everything about the Triforce. I used to read books about this legendary piece at the castle.

Secretly, I have one of the pieces.

"Zelda?" Ms. Impa called. I breathed in and answered.

"The TriForce is a legendary piece that is separated into three portions. The Triforce of Power, the TriForce of Wisdom and the TriForce of Courage. The TriForce pieces were created by the Goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore. Each piece defines each goddess, too. Power of Din, Wisdom of Nayru and Courage of Farore. These legendary pieces were created to keep peace in Hyrule. Though many have tried to steal the TriForce, only one man, A Gerudo, succeeded. His name was Ganondorf. When he got the TriForce, he only got the piece of Din. The TriForce pieces do not have feelings but they reflect the needs or wants of the holder. Ganondorf wanted power and so he was given the TriForce of power. The other two pieces went throughout Hyrule in search of the right keeper. My ancestor, The Princess of Destiny, had the TriForce of Wisdom while the last piece was given to the Hero of Time." I smiled as the teacher nodded at me.

"That was very detaile, Zelda. I believe you just explained everything the book cannot. Any questions for Zelda?" She asked the other students. A green-haired girl raised her hand. "Yes, Saria."

Saria, said girl, smiled and turned to me. "Zelda, do you know the name of The Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time?" I smiled at her. She seemed to know as well but I had to keep the secret.

"Unfortunately, no. All records of their names were removed as time passed." She grinned and winked at me. Then another student raised her hand. She had red-hair. "Um.. Malon, I presume?" She smiled and nodded.

"Zelda, you said the Triforce did not have feeling. Are you saying they were somehow alive?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, Malon. They are alive. They don't have veins or blood but they are alive, somehow." I replied. Impa nodded.

"That being said. Let's go on with the rest of the story." She grinned at me. "Who knows of the seven sages?" Wow. Everyone must be here. Saria and Impa were two of the sages, as said in the books.

---

Lunch. The best part of the day.

I walked down the hallway to the lunchroom, receiving some glances from the girls. They're not annoying but the scariest fan girls I have are three girls, Ruto, a princess from Hyrule. She's the heiress of the Zora people. She has two friends who are my other fangirls. Their names are Leila and Channelle.

Apparently, they weren't chasing after me today. Thank the goddesses.

I made my way to my usual lunchtable, complete with my three best friends, the two new students and maybe the only three girls that don't have a crush on either Marth, Roy, Ike or me. Which is pretty fortunate for us. Of course they acknowledge our being handsome but not the obsessed way. I sit down beside Sheik, who was between Zelda and I. She was talking with the other two girls in our table, Samus and Peach.

Peach was also a princess. She was the princess of a small country called "Mushroom Kingdom". Samus was a tomboy that no one really knows much about. She's very interested in sports and she's very popular among the guys. The only reason she's in this table is because no one like-likes her here. They seem happy about having the new girl in the table.

I was reading my book of legends while the others chatted away. I felt third-wheelish until everyone turned to look at me. I looked at them curiously. "What?"

Zelda averted her eyes from me and replied. "Look at the pictures of 'The Hero of Time' in your book. You'll see." I shrugged and did what she said. Marth opened his mouth.

"You kinda look like him, Link."

I looked at the picture closely and blinked. Yes, he was an older version of me but most of the details were similar between us. Goddesses, I know who to dress up as in Halloween this year. "Farore forbid…" I said, realizing Marth was right.

Sheik looked at Zelda and took the book from me. E flipped a few pages and gave the book back, pointing at a certain paragraph. I stared at everyone, they seemed to be keeping something from me. I shrugged again and started reading the page out loud.

"_Some Hylian historians have found proof that reincarnations of the Hero of Time existed. They are descendants of the legendary hero, not by blood but by destiny. Why? Because the historians say the hero never found time to settle down and raise a family. Although the king has agreed with his daughter te give the hero the princess' hand in marriage, the Hero of Time declined and declared he would never marry until the princess, and her descendants, were safe from the clutches of Ganondorf. And so we go back to the descendants of the hero. The story is over a million years old and many have refused to believe the Hero's descendants still exist. There are still descendants of his, some who do not even know. _

"_The hero's descendants, as said by historians, look exactly like him by birth. Every detail of the hero is present in the said descendant. Some details are developed in later years but the descendant will look like the legendary man. Of course, there is the TriForce to talk about." _I paused and remembered the detailed explanation about the TriForce Zelda talked about earlier, "_The descendant may be born with the legendary piece due to Ganondorf who is said to be alive. The evil king of Gerudos is said to come back to Hyrule or anywhere near the Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time. The early stages of the king will be harmless but easily detectable by the hero and the princess. Unfortunately, that is all the information we have about the hero's descendants." _I sighed and looked at my friends.

"Are you guys serious? This could be a coincidence of any sort." I scoffed.

Marth looked at Ike and sighed. He then glanced at Zelda who then looked at Sheik. Samus and Peach left a few minutes ago to throw their lunch away. Roy went to the restroom as well.

Marth looked back at me with a serious face. He looked different from the Marth I know. This was a whole new Marth, really. "Link, I think you should know the real reason Roy and I came." He exchanged glances with Zelda for a good second. "Not more than two years ago, Hyrule and Altea became allies. And before I came, news spread that a new hero, you, was born by destiny. Princess Zelda was too occupied to come here to see you so Hyrule asked Altea for help. I volunteered since I had nothing better to do." We both smiled. "And my father asked Roy to come and keep an eye on me, make sure I'm not doing anything out of hand. Only recently has Hyrule sent me a letter saying Zelda was coming with Sheik."

Zelda nodded. "And if that's not convincing you, then this will. Link, show me the back of your left hand." She looked at me with serious eyes. I gulped and did what she said. She showed me her right hand and after a few seconds, tree triangles showed at the back of our hands. I blinked, astonished. I had the Triforce and I never knew? "You have the Triforce of Courage, Link. And I, the Triforce of Wisdom." She said and took back her hand. It didn't take long until the triangles disappeared.

`I looked back at the book. "You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

I thank you for your time reading this. :D This is my first story ever so I'm hoping it's nice. I do understand that I don't own Zelda. But what's the point of disclaimers if everyone knows you don't own it? That's what the 'fan' part inf fanfiction is for.

Regrettably, Rinku-chan.

Edit; Thank you, Smsh King. I have edited the category of my story. ^^ Nothing much, just wanted to say this. I know there are characters from Zelda, Emblem, Mario and Metroid. I would need help on choosing the right category but I'm satisfied with Emblem and Zelda so far. Any suggestions would be highly appreciated.


End file.
